


mode of ... [ ashes ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Broken Bones, Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: No era la primera y seguramente no será la última vez que, en alguna pelea, sale con alguna fractura.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 4





	mode of ... [ ashes ]

No era la primera y seguramente no será la última vez que, en alguna pelea, sale con alguna fractura.

Haizaki es bastante consciente de los riesgos que toma. Tener un brazo, una pierna o un par de costillas rotas no era algo nuevo. Ya está más que acostumbrado al olor a desinfectante, medicamentos y alcohol propios del hospital.

Tampoco es la primera vez que el causante de sus heridas es _el maldito de_ Nijimura, porque vaya que al mayor a veces se le va la mano y por no medir su fuerza es que termina, por lo general, con un par de costillas rotas y con incapacidad de por lo menos un par de semanas en su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Mucho menos es la primera vez que Tatsuya, aquel idiota al que tuvo la osadía de golpear hace un par de años en la Winter Cup sin saber realmente de lo que es capaz, termina por darle su merecido al idiota de Nijimura porque, de nueva cuenta, se pasó de la raya y volvió a fracturarle un hueso. Tampoco es la primera vez que Himuro tiene que cargar con ambos hasta la sala de urgencias para que les pongan un yeso porque, para variar, a él también se le pasó la mano y acabó por romperle el brazo a Nijimura porque también es un poco idiota.

Así ha sido su vida desde que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con Nijimura Shūzō. _Ese_ Nijimura Shūzō que tenía una muy sonada fama entre los grupos de pandilleros de la zona y decidió que era una buena idea ver si era tan fuerte como decían los rumores.

Vaya idiota que fue, porque desde entonces no ha podido quitarse a ese maldito de encima, y la cuenta del hospital cada vez es más difícil de pagar porque ya no es un puberto al que solo le bastaban unas tres semanas para sanar sus fracturas, sino que ya es un adulto bien entrado en sus 20's al que el ritmo de vida le está empezando a cobrar las malas decisiones que hizo de joven.

Pero, siente que vale la pena padecer el invierno el que alguno de sus brazos le duela hasta el punto de recurrir a algún analgésico que suele noquearle por casi un día completo cuando ve la sonrisa de idiota de Nijimura justo en la camilla de al lado porque es como si aún fueran unos chiquillos idiotas.


End file.
